Roller shades may be used in a variety of applications, such as recreational vehicles, boats, and/or houses. The roller shades may include a tube with a shade. The shade may be rolled about the tube such that the shade may be extended from the tube to provide shade and/or refracted such that at least a portion of the shade wraps around the tube.